Sex and Ryou
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Hentai galore. Yes! Dedicated to Kero from DisneyChicks2. Ryou has been acting a little strange and Dee finds out that all Ryou wants is him. Weird moments and funny... sorta. Suck at summaries. R&R!


I want to warn everyone that THIS STORY INCLUDES HENTAI!!!!! It was written for my friend Momo-chan.

I do not own FAKE. It makes me sad. I cry everynight. Are you happy now?

Dedicated to Momo-chan of DisneyChicks2 (Yes, I know I said that already. -.-)

--Dee POV--

I awoke, feeling the hot stickiness of the New York summer day on my skin. Groggily, I opened my eyes and the whole room seemed to shift into view. I groaned as I could feel the sweat trickle down my back and along the muscles of my arms. Flipping over, I let out a prolonged sigh. Today was going to be horrific. The weatherman had given a report the night before about the temperature being in the high 90s. It was early, but already the heat felt more like 120 degrees. If I was like this after a night with Ryou, you would not see me complaining; but that was not the case here.

As I thought of Ryou, I started to become excited. Certain parts of my body were becoming alive as they were not before. I caught a glimpse briefly within my head of Ryou's hot and gasping face and I was about to cum.

"Dammit." I swore, catching myself before I did anything. Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my somewhat-greasy black hair. I decided then that I should take a shower. I needed to clean the sweat off me that succumbed my body and I needed to cool my head. Ryou would not be very happy if I pounced on him right away. So, getting up, I left my room.

"Aw, man." I moaned.

"Shuddup, Laytner." Berkeley muttered as he tossed a menilla folder filled with past cases on my desk. I glared up at him.

"It's too hot." I whined.

"Quit complaining. If it hadn't been for you, the 27th would have air conditioning."

My eyes narrowed once again. "What do you mean if it hadn't been for me?" I demanded. "I didn't do anything!"

"And neither did anyone else." Berkeley pointed out. "Therefore, it's your fault."

"Why you..." I could feel the heat of the building's atmosphere of the two-seven surge into my body and swell up in anger. Before I could lash out at Berkeley, Ryou interrupted.

"Will you two stop bickering?" Ryou sighed heavily. Upon his word, I instantly stopped and all my anger spilled out of me. I felt my heart start to pound within my chest and the palms of my hands get wet with perspiration.

"Ryou."

"Oh. You're good then?" Ryou asked, sounding slightly relieved that I had not strangled the commissioner. I smiled and winked at him.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." I said, licking my lips briefly. I saw Ryou's face turn crimson and I smiled in success. Ever since that first night we shared together, I could mention any mundane thing that related to our "homo-fucking sex galore" hobby and Ryou would turn redder than a boiled lobster.

"Well... uh..." He cleared his throat. I could tell from his shifting eyes that he was nervous. And I knew that look; he was definately turned on. "I'll... just be going back to the office." He made his way to the private office that he and I shared. I watched his retreating back as he left. When I stood to follow him, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Not so fast, Laytner."

Oh, yeah. -.- _That_ guy was still there.

"You need to do these for the luitenent. _Then_ you can go see MacLean. That is," He smirked in self-satisfaction. "If you finish in time."

I pulled my arm roughly away from him and I growled, narrowing my eyes. "Whatever." I retorted back. "Do your own damn work. Ryou and I have something to discuss." I then started to walk off.

"Laytner!" Berkeley screamed after me, demanding my prescence near him where he could kick me while I was down. "Get back here! I'll report you to the chief!"

Placing my hand on the doorknob to Ryou's and my office, I turned back to Berkeley. Smirking, I said, "Go ahead. Tell the old badger where I am." I then opened the door, went inside and shut it behind me. Through the blinds on the window, I could see Berkeley turn with a 'hmmph' and storm off. He knew the old badger would only yell at me-- not that it would do him any good to yell anymore. Heh.

I was inside our own little office when I saw Ryou. His back was facing the desk and his hands were resting on either side of him, both placed on the desktop. Something about the way he looked concerned me. He looked really sad and lost.

"Ryou?" I said, approaching him somewhat cautiously. I studied him for a bit. "Ryou?" I said again when he did not answer. After I was standing right beside him, he looked up; but what I saw in his eyes was not sadness or the faint glistening of tears.

What I saw was love.

"Dee," He said quietly. "Dee, I..." I felt something get caught in my throat. Lifting up my hand, I placed my fingertips on his lips.

"Shh..." I said soothingly. "Tell me with your kiss." I then quickly captured his lips into a kiss and wasted no time in running my tongue across his teeth. What surprised me even more was that Ryou wasted no time either. His tongue met mine and embraced it. He had never kissed like this before; never with such unbred passion. The mere feelings themselves made my head spin as I fell on top of Ryou, causing both of us to land on the center of the table. Breaking my lips away from his, I started to kiss down his neck to his chest. I licked his Adam's Apple and I felt his leg shudder as he let out a quiet moan. I laughed, enjoying him in this position; I could do anything I wanted to him and he would not object.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked him, a bit suspicious. Ryou was the cautious, don't-kiss-me-in-public type. But now he was hitting on me and dying to have me fuck him-- when we were on the _clock_, no less! I would be a complete idiot to _not_ be suspicious.

"I want to, Dee." Ryou said through his heavy breathing. "I don't think we should, but I can't help it. I need you." His face was flushed before but once he confessed his true feelings, his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. I smiled. Yep. That was my Ryou.

"Okay." I agreed. If Ryou was begging to be fucked, I was not about to deny him. "But I just hope we're not like whores or anything."

"Why?" Ryou muttered out as I slowly slid my fingers down his muscular chest after unbuttoning his shirt.

I smirked. "Because we're gonna have sex, right?" I joked. "And we're on the clock; so we get paid to do it. Literally." Ryou chuckled lightly.

"Baka." He critisized me in Japanese. This time, I let it slide. He was too sexy and this was too good of a moment to ruin by fighting. I laughed lightly and I went in for another kiss

As I kissed Ryou, my hands roamed down his muscular arms. I could feel myself in full erection and it only made the rest of my body more excited. What thrilled me beyond that, however, was the fact that I could distinctly feel Ryou's boner against my theigh. As I continued to kiss him and lick his mouth, my hands met his and our fingers interlocked. I laid my whole body down flat against his and I could feel the rippling muscles of his chest and his heavy breathing from his lungs.

"Dee..." Ryou moaned. His lips broke away from mine and his face was entirely red. My belt was unbuckled and my pants were unzipped. My shirt was on the floor of the office, along with Ryou's but Ryou was still fully clothed in his pants. His face, as I looked at it, was contorted into the gay man's ultimate fantasy: tassled short brown hair, blurry-out-of-focus eyes, face flushed, mouth moist and sweat persipitating; all brought together in a single man: Ryou.

"Yes?" I choked out. My throat was clammy from anticipation and hornyness.

"Fuck me." He whispered. I smiled and laughed lightly.

"As you wish." I replied. It was not until I got up that I realized how hot and light-headed I was. As I made to stand, my legs felt as if they were about to crumble beneath me. I shook as I stood straight and my whole face felt like I was in a sauna-- that I was hotter than the temperature outside.

Ryou giggled lightly as he looked at me, lifting his head up. "Looks like I have an effect on you too."

"You bet you do." I smiled, flirting back. I then made my way close to him and made to take off his pants. He did not resist-- not once.

As I removed his pants, I became aware of more shyness overtaking Ryou. He was always shy by instinct but that made him all the more sexier in my eyes. He also seemed a bit self-concious about his penis size; I did not understand why. Nevertheless, he was nervous. "Don't look." He whined as I was about to remove his briefs.

Laughing lightly, I asked, "How am I supposed to blow your mind if I don't look?"

"I don't know." He whined again. "But Dee, you know how I feel about this." I sighed.

"And you know how I feel. Urusai." I could speak Japanese too.

..................................... a little.

Ryou shut up as I told him to and I removed his underwear. He grimaced slightly, but only from worry of what I would think. I smiled when he was completely naked on the desk. Inside my head, I was laughing a very horny maniacal laugh. My sexy little Ryou.

All mine.

Muhahahaha.

As I closed my eyes and kissed Ryou's legs from his knees to his cock, he slowly started to relax. I could feel the tense muscles in his legs give way as I placed kiss after sweet kiss up his legs. He laid flat down on the desk. I was on my knees, my mouth meeting his erected penis.

I moved my face closer to it and my lips briefly brushed against his penis. I heard him give out a gasp and his right leg shook momentarily. I chuckled. I had just begun and already Ryou was about to explode. Nu-uh. Naughty boy. No orgasm until I have finished with you. "Dee..." he moaned, shifting his head from side to side. He stretched out his arms and clenched his fingers around some papers that littered the desk. Raising his chest slightly upward, he moaned my name again. "Dee...!" I chuckled as I finally drew my mouth from around his cock. He was so easy to please. When Ryou felt himself leave the warm moisture of my mouth, he whined. "Dee...! Stop tea-- teasing...!" I laughed again; I could not help it. He was so fucking cute!

"Just be patient, Ryou." I smiled. "Patient."

"No!" He retorted. "No patience! Fuck!" I smiled again. All too willingly, I placed my mouth around his penis and he once again flew to cloud nine and a half. He started breathing heavily and after every breath, he let out a high-pitched gasp. I moved my mouth up and down his cock, sucking on it faster and faster. The faster I did this, the more frequent Ryou's breathing became.

Finally, after several minutes, Ryou cummed and it sprayed in my face and even in my mouth and on my lips. I laughed lightly as Ryou collapsed onto the desk, deflated and completely vulnerable, trying to catch his breath. His face was still bright red. I slowly arose from my knees on the office floor and I walked up to him. Raising my fingers to my lips, I wiped the cum away and licked some as he watched me with his intense dark eyes. I smiled down at him.

"Yummy." I leaned down and my lips brushed against his. He openly accepted my kiss and returned it. After it broke apart, I told him in all sincerity, "But you're still sweeter."

Ryou reached up his hand and grasped my hand into his. With a quick jerk, he pulled me close to him and we were both on top of each other again. He laughed lightly.

"I love you, Dee." He smiled.

"I love you, Ryou." I replied back, kissing him once again. He squeezed his fingers around my hand and held on, as if he was fearful to let go. With my free hand, my fingers roamed down the side of his muscular torso and eventually reached his ass. Sliding my index and middle fingers in simultaneously, I wedged them through in a counter-clockwise circle to make it easier for me to enter.

"Nhn..." He moaned, his face contorted into brief discomfort; but never once did he object to my advances on him. When I was finished making enough room for myself, I raised his legs up, laid flat on top of him and we had sex once again. My mind blew at the blissfulness of being inside Ryou again. The feeling never decreased-- it only grew stronger after each time we slept together.

"Ryou..." I groaned from deep within my throat. "Ryou...!"

"Dee!" He screamed back. He let go of my hand and laced his arms instead around the back of my neck. He was gasping for air and it occurred to me at that point that my breathing was also like his. My whole body felt light-weighted weak and my head was spinning. But it was all for pleasure. My sexy little Ryou.

After I had cummed and the stickiness joined the two of us together, I laid flat on Ryou's chest, my head resting against his ribcage. Tired though he was, he was still able to run his fingers through my hair. I could feel the deep and repetitive beating of Ryou's heart and, as I closed my eyes to rest, a soft white light engulfed me into blissfulness. Nothing could compare to having sex with Ryou.

-Later...-

It was about a half an hour later when Ryou shook me awake. He sounded slightly annoyed, but he was happy and his voice was light. "Dee, get up. The badger's probably pissed because he can't find us." Still groggy, I smiled as I stretched and yawned, glancing over at Ryou. He was already dressed.

"'Badger', eh?" I asked. Ryou's cheeks deepened their color with embarassment but I could tell that he was not really thoroughly embarrassed. He was still happy.

"Just get dressed, Dee." He sounded annoyed again.

Picking up my clothes, I quickly dressed myself, though staying naked would have been my first choice. Not only would it have given me easy access to fucking Ryou again, but it would serve as a cooling method; the building was still too damned hot. Yes; everyone in the two-seven should go around naked. Sexy-ass Ryou! Easy to pounce on and fuck anytime!

But then my mind fell on the mental image of a naked JJ. I grimaced.

Nope. The two-seven will never go naked! Never!

After I pulled on my shirt and was rebuttoning it, Ryou opened the door to the office. Before leaving, he turned back and faced me.

"By the way," He said, rather shyly. "I... I really enjoyed that." I was caught off-guard for a moment, but then I smiled. "Maybe we can do it again? Maybe tonight?"

I laughed and bowed to him. "As you wish." I smiled. Ryou gave one last smile at me and left the office. Before I did the same, I walked back over to the desk. Smiling in true happiness, I touched it gently with my hand. That was something I was bound never to forget.

TBC.


End file.
